


【露中】转角书店（中+下）-双向暗恋沙雕短篇，ooc严重，R18

by Wulimaomao123



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulimaomao123/pseuds/Wulimaomao123
Summary: 露中only。露子年下攻，本科生。老王博士在读（是个处/男）。双向暗恋的沙雕车。大概是相当老套的情节。开始啊18了，我流ooc车，老王是第一次！伊万是一个开放的西/方青年！接受不了请及时撤退！！划重点：双向暗恋！真的是双向暗恋！但是暗恋都是有苦涩的啊（暴走）。也许有的回忆读起来不那么愉快。可是他们真的是双向（行了你不要复读机了）不忍心写的太直接了，两个人好纯情啊。走链接了，请看评论区。消失了请点我的主页置顶，食用愉快。





	1. 中

王耀脑中的自己：  
厉声正色到：‘伊万！你要干什么！’  
表情：杏眼瞪圆，极具威慑力  
肢体：大力踢腾，吼吼哈嘿

而伊万眼中的王耀：  
沙哑呢喃（因为喝酒声线软糯了起来）：伊万~你要干什么呀~（这个呀是他自己加上去的！自恋的大鼻佬！）  
表情：眼睛水灵灵的，像一只被发现干坏事而撒娇的小兔子  
肢体：扭来扭去扭来扭去扭来扭去...

大概是在勾引我吧，小耀！

‘干什么.....’伊万轻笑了几下。开始对着嘴边小巧的耳廓不紧不慢的哈起了热气。  
‘啊....’王耀轻微的颤抖了一下。  
好痒啊，酥酥麻麻的。  
伊万缓缓的含住了唇际潮红的耳朵，舌尖翻动，不知疲倦的描绘着软骨的弧度。  
软软的，和小耀腰侧的那一点点赘肉一样呢。  
伊万在环抱王耀的那一瞬间就发现，和自己那一身硬邦邦的腱子肉不同，王耀虽然精瘦，可是腰线和大腿上大概是有一些软肉的。  
想撕开他的衣服验证一下。  
伊万觉得自己彻底兴奋了起来。

王耀别过头想要不轻不重的撞一下伊万的脸颊，让他停止在自己耳边那暧昧不明的小动作。  
因为酒劲，王耀的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，他的动作极慢，心里的意图被伊万万全猜透。  
才不会让你得逞！  
趁着这个空挡，伊万的鼻尖蹭上了王耀暴露无遗的脖颈，留下一串串湿漉漉的吻。  
毛茸茸的铂金色软发蹭着王耀潮红的小脸。  
好痒好扎，伊万好像一只小熊啊。王耀迷蒙的感叹道。

觉察到了王耀的适应，伊万轻微张开了嘴，吮吻起来唇边光滑的肌肤。  
‘啵’  
一朵浅粉色的桃花缓慢的绽放在了细嫩雪白的脖子上。  
‘伊万....别乱咬！’  
从没被这样舔噬过的王耀被这种特殊的亲密接触吓得不知所措。他想要躲开伊万的脸。竭尽全力的扭动了起来。

王耀的拒绝打断了伊万细细品尝下去的计划。  
他有一点点的不开心。  
‘小耀，不要乱动，否则吻痕会变成淤青的。’  
有点尖利的贝齿咬了几口王耀的肩膀。  
‘喂！放开我呀！伊万变僵尸啦！’  
疼痛唤醒了王耀残存的意识，他身体向前倾了些，挣脱出了一只手臂，打算用胳膊肘怼一下身后在自己背上乱蹭的伊万。

‘没人会听到的小耀，我这个僵尸现在就要吃了你！’  
伊万有点阴森森的笑了笑。腾出一只手狠狠的抓住了王耀的胳膊肘，虽然动作看上去粗暴，可是指尖却极尽温柔的抚摸王耀藏着衬衣下面的柔肌。  
‘喂！你正常点啊！’王耀一只胳膊被伊万的大手抓着，小腹则被伊万另一只手捂着。基本上动弹不得。  
这样僵持着身体会倒下去的。  
王耀抬起另一只胳膊，狠狠的抓住了眼前的木质书架。  
而他绝对不会想到这个奇怪扭曲的身体造型给了伊万后入式的灵感。

‘大概真的是邀请吧。’伊万看着王耀有点微沉下去的背想到。  
他配合着王耀身体的弧度，弯了弯膝盖，将自己半硬的下身蹭到了王耀微微翘起的臀部。  
轻轻的摩擦。

王耀知道自己脸早就红了，可伊万这个动作是想干什么他瞬间就猜到了。  
他觉得现在自己的脸烫的都能把这一屋子的书烧着。  
王耀想要开口说话，可是体温的极速上升似乎将他胃里来不及消化的酒精蒸腾了起来，热辣辣的气体穿过喉管，就往他的舌尖冲。  
‘咳咳咳....’

小耀喝上头了啊。  
伊万从王耀一进门就闻到了他口腔里淡淡的酒味。  
王耀虽然酒量不大，但是平时聚餐非常注意，不会让自己轻易的喝多。  
大概是因为要经常把我拖回家把。  
伊万想着那些差点被自己酒后发病破坏的花花草草，不由得有点不好意思了起来。  
背后的姿势无法和王耀接吻，伊万没法捕捉酒精的味道，只好轻轻的拉起了王耀的身体，让他靠自己近一点。  
空气里还混合着巧克力糖浆独有的甜腻气息。  
那个提拉米苏难道是用伏特加做的？这么硬核？  
‘晓梅。虽然你真的是主动到让我害怕。不过今天谢谢了啊。’  
伊万不由自主的感叹了起来。差点就一把鼻涕一把泪了。

轻微的咳嗽让王耀不住的颤抖，他迷迷糊糊的感觉伊万解开了他的皮带，一把拉下了自己的西裤。  
‘伊万....不要’王耀觉得自己完全是发不出声了，喉管火辣辣的疼，而突然暴露在空气中的双腿却冰凉凉的，不住打颤。  
‘小耀，扶着架子呀。’是伊万的声音。  
眩晕感在一次袭来，王耀无力抵抗伊万结实肉体的掌控，只好配合的抓紧了书架。  
趁着这个空挡伊万的手绕着到了王耀的前胸，解开了他衬衣顶端的几颗扣子，顺手从后面把他的上衣扯下来一大半。  
窄窄的肩膀不住起伏，流畅的背部线条吸引着伊万全部的注意力。  
王耀的身材简直是为了穿西服而生。  
很性感。  
伊万轻微的低了低上半身，用嘴唇反复的摩擦暴露的背脊，感受着肌肤的滑嫩。  
短暂的轻吻之后，伊万抱紧了王耀的小腹，用舌头和牙齿寻找着背脊上的敏感点。  
‘啊....啊.....’  
细密的小电流顺着伊万滚落的唾液珠席卷王耀的身体。  
王耀知道自己也有了反应，下身正在慢慢的抬头。  
‘实在是....太可怕了....这是在干什么啊’王耀无力的想着。感觉身体哪里都暖暖的，包括先前受凉的腿部，好像整个人都笼罩在了一层薄薄的汗液之中。  
伊万拉着王耀的胳膊，引导他两只手都抓着书架。  
而自己则轻轻的爱抚起了王耀的臀肉，时不时的用自己的勃起顶撞王耀敏感的股沟。  
王耀突然有点享受起来这样的缠绵悱恻。

‘小耀的腰好窄啊，真的能受得了我吗？’  
还不等王耀眯着眼睛放空一会儿自己，伊万的话飘到了他的耳朵里。  
‘....什’还没等王耀作出反应，他感觉到冰凉滑腻的膏体侵入了自己的身体。  
还要伊万粗粗的手指。  
‘啊.....’王耀觉得脑袋木木的。  
疼痛只有那么短短的几秒钟，尖锐的痛楚飞快的被异物入侵的酸胀感取代。虽然不舒服，但是完全可以接受。

酒精最可怕的威力之一就是麻木人的痛觉，放大性爱的快感。  
而王耀从来没有过这样的体验。他不知道，热烈散去，迎接他的会是先前这些撕裂感无情的洗礼。

伊万看着王耀没有激烈的挣扎，松了口气。  
他用的是口袋里的护手霜。  
毕竟不是专门的润滑剂，今天大概不能太心急了呢。  
伊万想着，慢慢的动起了手指，在王耀窄窄的甬道里按压了起来。

‘....’王耀虽然没感到很强的疼痛感，但是他觉得有点羞愤，有点紧张。  
‘喂！不要得寸进尺啊....哈......’王耀觉得身体一僵，不自觉的呻吟了起来。  
他感觉到洪水一般的快感从尾椎上小小的一点弥漫开来，冲击着自己的大脑。  
好像是在自己阴茎的后面。  
是身体最隐蔽的地方之一。  
‘天哪....我今天在劫难逃了吗’王耀泄气的想着。

‘放松点呀小耀，好好享受一下吧。’伊万在手指上涂抹了更多的护手霜，两只手指缓慢的进入王耀颤抖的穴口，寻找着他敏感的哪一点，反复的按压，挑逗。  
而伊万的另一只手也没有闲着，他轻轻的按压着王耀的囊袋，揉搓了起来。  
‘哈....哈....哈.....’王耀不住的喘息。  
因为朗姆酒而一团浆糊的大脑被闪电一般不间断袭来的快感击中，让他失去了思考的能力。  
他不由自主的抬起了腰，迎合伊万手指对自己侵犯。  
而被肉掌包裹的阴茎也彻底硬了起来。  
伊万知道王耀这会儿被自己弄得很舒服。  
他感觉到手掌心滑滑的，冰冰的，大概是王耀的身体已经开始分泌起了前液。  
看来差不多了呢。

伊万大力的用指尖挑逗着王耀的敏感点。  
‘啊....啊.....’王耀的头低低的，不住的呻吟。  
伊万看到了水滴的闪光。  
大概是快感太强，小耀已经没法吞咽唾沫了吧。  
伊万加快了速度，让王耀第一次体验到了男性的内高潮。

这是极其陌生的感觉。  
王耀觉得自己的腰部一下几乎是麻痹了。整个人好像漂浮在温水之中。  
脑袋是完完全全的放空。  
他好像能听到自己毛细血管舒张开来的声音。  
非常的舒服。  
和射精带来的疲倦感不同，内高潮退散之后留给人的是一丝丝的空虚。  
好像一场短暂的湖中戏水，无论上岸后怎样的擦拭身体，都抹不掉波浪里湿滑的痕迹。  
而酒精带来的眩晕感开始重新占据思维的高地。  
好像冰火交融。  
滴滴答答是的是融化的理智  
也是第一次迎来刺激的肠道内部。

（毛毛：虽然我没体验过（废话！）但是我想说女性的外高潮感觉是这样的。（喂你不要上生理课））

还没有等王耀回过神，他感觉到又硬又热的东西顶在了自己的臀部。  
‘没法忍耐了呢。’是伊万低沉的声音。  
‘啊！’王耀的身体彻彻底底的僵住了。  
他知道伊万的坚挺缓慢的进入了自己的身体。

实在是太痛苦了。  
无论是内高潮还是酒精带来的血脉喷张，都无法掩盖穴口第一次被生生打开带来的撕裂感。  
原来和另一个人的亲密结合，要付出这样的代价。  
王耀大力的挣扎着，强烈的疼痛感让他极度清醒。  
太阳穴突突突的跳。  
‘放开我！！放开我！！！不要再做下去了。’  
王耀想要直起背部，将伊万不安分的下半身生生的逼迫出去。  
他感觉到伊万滚烫的大手按在了自己的肩膀上。

令人意外的是，伊万并没有粗暴的把王耀的身体重新按下去。  
而是不住的揉捏着肩部布满齿痕的皮肤。似乎在犹豫，似乎在等待。  
还没等王耀搞明白伊万的态度，身后人厚重的唇突然贴在了自己的耳边。颤抖着轻吻他白玉坠般的耳垂。  
‘求求你了小耀，让我拥有你的身体吧。’  
'......'  
‘求求你了，我一直好想这样。’  
王耀的心一下子就软了。  
他没有回头，但是明显的放轻了挣扎的力度。  
明明是我的第一次啊，为什么就这么轻易的妥协了呢。  
王耀沉默了下去。  
他闭上了眼睛，接受着伊万硬物肆无忌惮的深入。

\----

王耀推着自行车，往前走了几步。  
停住。  
又往前走了几步。  
猛地回头。

‘伊万。布拉金斯基？我看到你了哦。’  
这小子想干什么啊，难道是玩了尾行3？可恶啊，扫黄打非的人你们怎么做工作的啊。

别想了臭小子，劫财劫色都没有！

斯拉夫少年慢慢的从柱子后面走了出来，低头站在王耀的面前，像是一个犯错的小学生。

王耀叹了叹气，放下车撑，走过来轻微抬了抬手，拍了拍伊万的头。  
紫色的瞳孔再一次充满渴望的盯着自己。

‘你想要干嘛呀？嗯？怎么不和其他同学一起回家呢。’

王耀暗想，小孩子们虽然喜欢找他，但是似乎没有一个是真的想和他当朋友的。  
毕竟他永远都会被拉出来当作那个被人讨厌的榜样。  
好像生来喜欢学习，喜欢安静，喜欢做家务就是天理难容一样。

‘我想要小耀’伊万说道。  
王耀有点无语。这小子大概中文说的不好吧。什么要不要的。奇怪。  
‘....你真的要这么叫我吗，我比你大5岁啊，要不你叫我大哥哥吧。’  
‘大哥哥这个称呼，谁都可以用。小耀不一样，只有我可以叫。’  
这小子大概是个混世魔王吧，你爹那么暴躁都没治得了你？  
王耀想着满脸横肉的伊万老爹不由得抖了三抖。  
自己实在是被伊万盯得有点紧张，王耀只好松了口。  
‘那好吧....你跟着我干什么啊。’  
‘我想要和你做朋友。’  
‘哈哈。你有那么多同班同学可以做朋友不是吗。’  
看上去随和的王耀其实是个深度社恐患者。  
伊万皱了皱眉头。  
‘他们都不喜欢我。叫我老毛子。’  
王耀咯噔了一下。  
‘....其实一直以来也没什么人喜欢我呢。’

王耀的初中高中生活简直可以说是灰暗。  
没有什么朋友，因为太安生，甚至连老师都不怎么关注他。  
虽然明面上没被欺负过，但是冷暴力从来都没停止。  
真是不快乐的记忆啊。

‘不会的，我喜欢你’伊万脱口而出。  
老外真他妈的够直接啊，王耀被这句话搞的无所适从。  
‘额，谢谢，不过......’  
‘求求你了。我喜欢你。’伊万忽闪着大眼睛。  
那前半句恳求，似乎真的只对王耀一个人说过。  
就算是伊万绷着个脸被自己的老爸拿皮带抽的青一块紫一块，他也没服过软。  
王耀叹了口气。  
‘那一起走回家吧。对了，你想来我这里吃饭吗。我会做菜。’

没想到短短的几个月不见，等伊万下次回来已经狂飙到了一米八。  
真的好羡慕啊。  
伊万知道王耀对突然蹿个的自己感到了陌生，他低下了头，对王耀说：‘拍一拍，我还是没变哦。’

没有想到两个人就这样做了整整5年的好朋友。

\-----

伊万也闭上了眼睛。  
他其实并没有感觉到非常的舒服。

王耀的身体实在是太紧了。

硕大的顶端几乎是生生碾过了甬道前端疯狂向自己挤压来的软肉。  
伊万一只手抓着王耀不住颤抖的肩膀，一只手抚摸着身下人因为紧张而生硬的臀部肌肉。  
自己这会儿大概浑身都在冒冷汗。伊万想着。

有着一定同性经验的伊万忍耐着敏感上暴起的青筋被不断吮吸的极致快感，一点点的挺进。  
没事，等插到最里面，开始靠近腹部的后方，就会柔软湿润起来了。  
伊万安慰到自己。

‘啊.....啊.....’  
王耀不住的低喘，身体哆哆嗦嗦的。  
‘小耀，放轻松点，等全进去就好了。’  
还没等伊万说完这句话，他突然感觉到自己阴部的毛发已经扫在了王耀的身体上。  
交合之处，被撑到充血，发红。

已经差不多要完全进去了，为什么还是这么热这么窄啊。  
虽然来自顶端有点生疼的挤压感已经消失，但是肉柱所游走之处并不能说是湿热。  
伊万停下了推进，他感觉到了王耀身体内部剧烈的收缩。  
像是邀请，更像是拒绝。  
为什么反应这么大？  
‘小耀....？你能听到我说话吗？’


	2. （下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R18注意，不喜请及时撤退

‘小耀....？你能听到我说话吗？’

\-----

伊万在呼唤王耀名字的那一瞬间，脑内就飞快的闪过了一个可能性。  
小耀不会是.....从来没有....  
他很迷茫，不知道这个时候该怎么样才好。  
伊万强行按下了抽插的冲动，将自己的勃起停滞在开始湿滑的穴道里，腾出手抚摸起了王耀敏感的臀肉和腰线。  
真的是有点软肉，好可爱啊。

王耀被伊万几乎是暴力的生插弄得眼前一黑。  
噼里啪啦。  
似乎是身体内部细密的毛细血管网破裂的声音。  
伊万的阴茎真的是又烫又硬，顶的王耀似乎肺部都有点不舒服了，呼吸不畅。  
王耀想轻微舒展一下，可他发现自己的身体内部早被伊万侵占的满满当当，稍微一动就疼到难受。  
然而这时，小甬道的自我保护机制被开启，它轻微的颤抖着，想要赶出入侵者。  
而力的作用永远是相互的，肌肉收缩碰触带来的湿热感开始顺着脊椎往王耀的大脑爬。  
好像有一点点的快感。  
‘小心当一辈子老处男！’乱七八糟的脑内居然闪出了晓梅那张嫌弃的脸。  
‘求求你了小耀，让我拥有你的身体吧’是伊万的声音。  
喂你们从我脑里出去好不好啊！  
妈的，这个时候说不要也太矫情了吧。  
何况....是和伊万呀。  
王耀心里一紧。  
还是坚持一下吧。  
老子才不要当没故事的男同学！  
‘叫什么叫！小伊万，你们俄罗斯人是吃金坷垃长大的吗！疼死我了！轻点啊！’  
王耀竭尽全力的让自己的声线不那么颤抖，有点尖锐的骂道。

伊万被王耀的声音拉回了现实。  
我在想什么啊，小耀这样优秀的人，怎么会一直单身呢。  
再者，小耀都26岁了。在开放的西方断断续续的留学了将近4年，怎么可能会没有过性伴侣呢。  
伊万说不上自己到底是高兴还是不高兴。  
他轻轻拍了王耀的屁股一下，悠悠的说到‘好的，我会慢慢来的。’

\-------

伊万从10岁开始就和父母经常在俄罗斯和中国两边跑了，小小年纪就会说一口流利的汉语。  
可是他内心深处基本上没有受多少东方文明的熏陶。  
和中国人的含蓄不同，斯拉夫人基本上一成年就会开始追寻肉欲的刺激。  
从18岁的成年礼当天，伊万就开始了自己的猎艳之旅。  
不过他只跟别人一夜情。有男有女。  
其实也没什么好批判的，在俄罗斯，乃至整个西方世界，这都是及其正常的。  
一开始当然是新奇愉快的，不过年轻的伊万很快就厌倦了这样的游戏。  
在陌生人的身边醒来让他极度不适。  
匆匆离别之后是无尽的空虚。  
他曾经想过一个困扰过很多西方青年的问题  
性交和做爱，到底是什么区别呢？  
大概从那一天起，伊万就基本上没有了灯红酒绿的夜生活。

他有一天忍不住终于问了王耀这个问题。  
‘噗...’王耀直接喷了水，动手就要捏伊万的脸。  
‘小耀.....你怎么呛住了呀？’  
伊万凑过来想要拍拍他的背。  
‘你这个问题真的好奇怪啊。小孩，不好好学习想这些有的没的干什么？’  
‘可是我已经快20岁了啊。’  
王耀托着下巴，若有所思。  
好像不能用传统的东方思维去套伊万的想法啊。  
‘中文里面有一个词，叫做性爱。性与爱为什么不可以一体呢’  
王耀觉得自己脸皮开始发烫，他来自一个极度传统的中式家庭，和基本上一直呆在父母身边的晓梅不一样，他童年的大部分时光是和爷爷奶奶度过的，对性别的认识都比较晚。  
这样赤裸裸的和性有关话题不要说拿出来讨论，就是想想自己都觉得有点奇怪。  
‘....’伊万看着那双深沉下去的琥珀色瞳孔，沉默了。  
两个微醺的人不由自主地靠近坐了坐。  
‘小耀....’伊万当时是想顺势表白下去的，可是王耀刚才对自己的答案好像已经给自己那张申请表上画了个红叉。  
我还是先不被当做小孩吧。伊万苦笑到。  
‘伊万...老板希望我不要两头做项目了，他问我愿不愿意长时间的呆在英国。’王耀脸上的潮红退了下去，他轻微的皱着眉，慢慢的说到。  
‘小耀真的好优秀啊，中国人很难被这样赏识吧。’  
‘伊万也很优秀啊...可是我好舍不得.....爸妈...晓梅，还有...’  
王耀的眼眶里似乎有泪珠在滚动，他看向自己，充血的薄唇微微的颤动。  
求求你了，不要走。伊万在心里大声呼喊着。  
可他还是选择了闭嘴，这么挽留，实在是太不成熟了。  
自己难道要在王耀面前当一辈子祈求糖果的屁孩？  
‘小耀，没有什么比你的前途更重要。叔叔阿姨和...额...晓梅会理解你的。我支持你全部的选择。’伊万强颜欢笑，举起了酒杯。  
王耀笑了笑，说了一声乌拉。  
他们那时没有想到，此刻两个人的脑海里闪过的是同一句话  
‘大概是我自作多情了吧。’

\----

‘啊.....啊......’王耀的喘息声不再那么尖锐和急促，慢慢带上了一点点甜腻的感觉。  
虽然自己那可怕的阴茎仍然像铁棒一样狠狠地把算是娇小的身下人像一只颤动的蝴蝶标本般订在书架前，可是伊万知道自己抽插的速度可以说是缓慢，进进出出的幅度非常小。  
交合之处传来的是轻微的‘啪啪’声和暧昧不明的水滴声。  
‘很放松了啊’伊万知道自己的坚挺此刻是在若有若无的摩擦着王耀体内小小的凸起。  
他慢慢退出来一点，用自己敏感而坚硬的柱体头部挤压着王耀的敏感点。  
‘哈....’王耀的腰不由自主的弓了起来，他想要躲避更加刺激的快感，而整个身体却开始习惯了性爱的节奏，不由自主地迎合起来。  
伊万腾出一只手掌，捏了捏王耀的大腿根。  
‘把这只腿抬起来吧。’  
王耀不明白伊万想要干什么，他哆哆嗦嗦的抬了抬腿，想要往前移动。  
‘诶...不是这样’  
小耀怎么连腿都控制不了了啊。好弱啊！  
伊万的大手握着王耀小腿内侧白皙的软肉，轻轻的焐热了一会儿，把他向一侧掰开。  
‘踩在书架第二层吧。’伊万的唇已经贴在了王耀的背部，呢喃道。

王耀顺从的照做了，还好架子第二层比较空。要不然惊慌失措地他大概能把上面所有的书都踢下去。  
而王耀不知道自己的翘臀先前在某种程度上阻碍了伊万入侵的深度。抬起这只腿基本上就是将自己的身体隐蔽之处彻底暴露。  
‘小耀，很乖啊。’  
伊万的笑声阴森森的，临了还不忘记在王耀的脊椎骨附近轻咬一口。  
‘什么意思....啊！’  
伊万大力的挺进，将自己的囊袋撞击在了王耀的穴口上，彻底进入了他的身体。伊万还顺势按住了王耀张开的那只腿，防止它乱动。  
‘太深了......不要！’王耀有点口不择言的乱叫道。他整个人被死死的压制住，无法挣脱。  
伊万并没有心急，他不轻不重的抽插了几下，感受着完全被自己打开的穴道因紧张而产生的剧烈收缩，慢慢的退出了些，继续着对王耀关键之处的挑逗。  
‘额.....啊...’王耀的娇喘声已经失去了节奏。  
伊万的大手寻找着王耀暴露无疑的下体，配合着顶撞的节奏，缓慢的揉捏起了王耀那两颗隐藏的球体。  
‘伊万......啊.....’  
这样的双重夹击让王耀脑子蒙蒙的，他分辨不出让他极度舒爽的感觉到底来自身体深处还是外侧。  
‘小耀....’听到了王耀的呼唤，伊万突然觉得有点寂寞，这个体位基本上是看不到王耀的脸的。  
伊万按着王耀的腰，抽出了自己的阴茎。  
尽管是已经很温柔了，可是粗大的柱体还是像一把棍棒一样狠狠地拉开了刚刚适应性交的软肉，失去支撑的身体内部因为强烈的空虚感彻底软了下来。  
‘啊！！！’  
王耀差点就要跪下，伊万捞起他的肩膀，帮他转身，面对着自己。

在两人视线即将交汇的那一秒，王耀一下子底下了头。  
‘别看我。’王耀的声音底底的。  
这样子，还真像一个犯错的小孩。  
说到底，是谁在这里偷偷看黄色书籍啊。  
伊万笑了笑，他一只手环住了王耀的腰，一只手再一次贴在了王耀的一只大腿上。  
‘抬起来’伊万的声音很低沉。  
‘不要！’王耀有点愤愤然，这家伙，又要干什么！  
伊万贴近了王耀的身体，宽大的阴影笼罩着他。  
‘抬起来。’伊万重复了一遍，而这一次，他的语调里明显带着命令感。  
大手轻掴了两下王耀的大腿内侧。似乎是不耐烦。  
王耀还是没有抬头，他的手指颤抖着按了按伊万的小臂。希望这样的拒绝可以让自己逃过一劫。  
'小耀，你该好好锻炼身体了啊。'  
伊万以为王耀已经脱力了。  
‘好吧，那我帮帮你。’  
‘不！我不是那个意思！’  
伊万握住王耀一侧的大腿根，抬起它，让他环在了自己的腰侧。  
‘小耀，让我找找看啊。’伊万坏笑着，他贴近王耀不停扭动的身体，轻轻的蹲了蹲，用坚硬的下体寻找着王耀身体的入口。  
‘啊！！’  
‘找到了’伊万笑了笑，他把王耀的背和大腿完全固定在了自己怀里。上上下下的顶了起来。发出了肉体撞击带来的色情啪啪声。  
被顶弄的王耀身体后倾，他慌乱之中一只手狠狠地按在了伊万的肩膀上，而另一只手则向身体后侧寻找，抓住了书架的边缘。

‘啊...啊....啊’王耀不住呻吟，随着身体的颠簸，细密的唾液柱滚落了下来。  
这样的体位虽然很深入，但是伊万还是安耐着性子，力道速度适中的操着王耀不断出水的小穴。  
‘小耀，别靠那么后，过来一点点。’伊万的大手推了推王耀的背。  
‘......’王耀迷迷糊糊地靠近了伊万的脸。  
‘让我亲亲你。’伊万的手拍了拍王耀的后背。  
温热的气息喷洒在了王耀的脸上。  
‘唔....’伊万的嘴唇凑了过来，轻轻的吮吸着王耀的下唇。  
充血的花瓣水淋淋的好看。  
伊万狠狠地顶了几下包裹着自己的穴肉。  
‘啊！’神游的王耀终于轻轻的噘起了嘴，配合了伊万的吻。  
有点疼，有点烫，但是酥酥麻麻的，很舒服。王耀努力地挺起了腰，让两个人靠的近了一点。  
‘哈.....啊....啊....’  
小耀一直在呻吟的话，好像不能舌吻啊。  
伊万想了想，伸出了自己的舌头，舔了舔王耀有的下巴。  
王耀虽然没有过性经验，但是好歹还是有那么点情史的。拉拉手贴贴嘴他还是懂的。  
细小的舌尖若有若无的回应着伊万猛烈的进攻。  
气息缠绕，唾液交换，身体深处燃烧起了温暖的火苗。  
‘原来是朗姆....’伊万笑了笑，舔了舔自己的下唇，似乎是在细细品味。  
王耀红着眼睛，瞪了伊万一眼。  
‘不要说我是娘炮！啊....啊.....’  
王耀的身体颤抖了起来，长时间的温柔性交带来的是涨潮一般一波波加重的快感。  
他知道自己可能要再度高潮了。  
‘娘炮？朗姆很适合你...很甜....而且像你眼睛的颜色。’伊万认真的说道，他吻了吻王耀的唇，两只手环住了王耀的腰，突然快速的挺进了起来。  
‘啊！..啊！...慢一点’王耀眉头轻轻皱着。身体不住地颠簸。嘴边的银线向下蔓延。王耀不由自主的用小腿加紧了伊万的身体。  
伊万没有理会王耀的请求，他腾出一只手，扯开了王耀的衬衣。  
‘小耀这里居然是粉红色的啊！’伊万一边喘着气抽插，一边按压挑逗着王耀胸前的小凸起。  
‘啊......啊.....’王耀虽然是又羞又愤，可是他早已经没办法理会伊万了。身体内部似乎要燃烧起来，而前胸的快感也异常强烈，触电一般。  
‘伊万！！快停下！！’王耀感觉自己再一次被拉回了湖泊的软泥之中，浑身颤抖。  
伊万看着王耀高潮时那痛苦却享受的表情，闭上了眼睛。  
他感受着软肉对自己抽插回馈一般的吮吸。  
很紧，很爽，但是还不够。  
伊万享受完最后几秒来自王耀身体的挤压，将王耀的腿从身上放了下来。  
王耀因为内高潮而喷播出的前液渐在了伊万的小腹上。  
伊万用手擦拭了一下自己，便不由自主的逗弄起了王耀的下体。  
湿哒哒的，小耀要射出来了啊。

‘啊！！放手！！’王耀整个人靠着书架，他本能的想要躲避伊万的接近。  
伊万的大腿抵在王耀的腰侧，他用手心的软肉不停地快速取悦王耀的坚挺。  
‘啊.......’  
空气里弥漫着淡淡的腥味。

射精之后的王耀可以说是彻彻底底的蒙圈了，他兀自滑落，跪在了地上。  
伊万伸手抓住了王耀的下巴，他把自己的阴茎送到了王耀嘴边，轻轻的摩擦着他颤抖的唇角。  
‘小耀，是不是该你取悦我了啊。’  
他想让我给他口交。王耀明白伊万的意思。  
可是这样的要求对一个初尝人事的人来讲实在是有点太难以接受。  
王耀大力的别过头，没有理会伊万。  
‘.....’  
明明都那么舒服了，为什么不帮我啊。  
伊万有点迷糊。他低了低身子，将开始滴落爱液的下体蹭在王耀胸膛上起起伏伏的小樱桃上。留下暧昧不明的水痕。  
‘.....别这样’王耀闪了闪身体，有点别扭的用胳膊遮挡住了自己的身体。  
伊万被弄得有点无语，也有点不开心，他慢慢的蹲下身，想要和王耀交流一下。  
诶，地上是什么东西。  
伊万看到了那本被冷落许久的漫画书。  
‘小耀既然不想满足我，那么就用你喜欢的体位做下去吧。’

‘什么！’王耀还没回过神，伊万已经一把拉过了王耀的脚踝，把他推倒在了地上。  
背部贴上了冰凉的地砖。王耀不住的打起了哆嗦。  
伊万用膝盖和手撑开了王耀的双腿。顺便抬手把书拉到了王耀耳边。  
传来了轻微的纸张翻动声。  
‘这个姿势，很简单啊。’伊万天真无邪的笑了出来。  
王耀却被伊万的表现弄得不寒而栗。  
‘你想要干什么....’  
'怎么又问一遍，当然是干你啊！'伊万坏笑着，付下身，撬开了王耀的唇齿，和他舌吻了起来。  
‘唔....’王耀觉得眼冒金星，他完全无法掌控呼吸的节奏，只能任由伊万霸道的掠夺自己的口腔。

伊万抓着王耀的腿，把它们盘在了自己的腰上。  
趁着王耀因换气而迷茫之际，伊万狠狠地再一次插入了他的身体。  
‘唔...’还没等王耀想要弹起身，伊万的手指便按在了王耀胸前的小小凸起上，不断地揉搓。  
‘啊！别动那里！我又不是女孩子！’王耀涨红了脸，他没想到自己的乳头居然也会因爱抚而敏感。  
伊万没有多说话便急躁地抽插了起来，飞快而大力的动作顶的王耀瘫软了下去，除了呻吟，什么都做不到。  
‘哈....哈....’伊万也不由自主地低喘了起来。他被紧致的穴道夹的浑身发热，而强烈的快感又让他好像受凉般不住地哆嗦。  
‘小耀腿崩的这么硬，可是里面很软啊。’实在是太舒服了，伊万握着自己腰两侧颤抖的小腿，一把拉向自己。  
粗大的阴茎再一次顶到了最深处。  
‘啊！’这一下太疼了，王耀红着眼睛想要挣脱。  
伊万笑了笑，在王耀的小腿上亲了一口，付下身，将扭动的王耀完全压在了身下。  
‘小耀，不要跑啊。’  
伊万舔了舔王耀侧脸，将头埋在他的颈侧，集中下半身的力量，粗暴地蹂躏起了王耀的穴道。  
‘啊！啊！...’王耀皱着眉头，痛感和快感一样猛烈，他已经沉沦，无计可施，只好用手指紧紧扣着伊万的背，随着他几乎是癫狂的节奏不断地淫叫，喘息。  
他感觉自己的身体内部湿润粘稠到了可怕，他猜测伊万应该已经射在了里面。  
可是喘着粗气的斯拉夫男人此刻还是在啃咬着自己的肩膀，似乎是在低吼。似乎是在喟叹。  
而霸道的撑在自己身体里的坚挺扔在不知疲惫地侵犯着自己，占有着自己。

在激烈的性爱之中，伊万觉得自己开始有点丧失理智了。  
他开始了言语的挑逗。  
‘小耀，喜不喜欢被我干啊。’  
‘.....’王耀不说话，躲避着伊万的目光。  
‘被插的很舒服是吗。小耀的身体好紧啊。’  
‘虽然这张嘴一句话都不说，可是下面的嘴可是把我吮吸的厉害呢。’伊万用大拇指搅动着王耀因呻吟而微张的嘴唇，那是模拟性交的色情暗示。  
‘你是不是经常想象着被我压在身下呢，小-耀-哥-哥’

伊万不知道，这些话语对于保守而纯情的王耀而言，简直是一种赤裸裸的羞辱。  
王耀是真的一点点都听不下去了。  
‘别说了...伊万....’王耀颤抖着别过脸，眼睛红的。  
'哦？为什么啊？这难道不是一种情趣吗？'伊万按着王耀的腰，半起身，狠狠地碾压着包裹着自己下体的那滑腻而湿润的穴道。  
‘我不喜欢...'王耀吃痛地半眯着眼睛，哆哆嗦嗦地回答到。  
'那就求求我。'  
‘没门！’王耀突然回过了脸，恶狠狠的盯着伊万看，琥珀色的瞳孔里亮晶晶的，是眼泪。  
‘小耀居然被我操哭了啊。我有那么厉害吗？’伊万丝毫没有停止抽插的意思，他捧着王耀的脸，轻轻的揉捏着。  
他目不转睛的盯着王耀潮红的小脸，似乎是和微愠的身下人置起了气。  
而没想到，王耀眼眶里的闪烁突然决堤，冰凉的露珠顺着光滑的脸颊滚落，撞击在伊万的手臂上，粉身碎骨  
‘别说下去了...我无法接受..伊万....这是我的第一次。’

\----

床沿的金发女孩开了口。  
‘你不记得我了吗？’  
伊万飞快地扣着口子，没有接话。  
‘其实三个月前，我们俩就在一起过一晚呢。不会错。你有一双漂亮的紫罗兰色大眼睛。’女孩子似乎轻轻的笑了笑。  
‘我不记得了。’伊万不想多呆，飞快的理了理自己的上衣，拿起外套准备出门。  
‘我没有其他意思。只是觉得咱们俩好像有点缘分。也许可以成为固定的床伴不是吗？’  
伊万有点生气，他知道自己事先一定是摊牌了的。  
‘对不起，我昨天应该说过，我不考虑发展任何长期关系。’  
伊万转过了身，对上了那双琥珀色的瞳孔。  
他好像从懵懂的少年时期开始，就摆脱不了对那个人的念想。  
‘....你也有一双漂亮的眼睛。我真的要走了。’伊万的声音陡然温柔了下来，对女孩子他点了点头。  
‘抱歉，也为了我刚才说话的不客气。’伊万补充道。  
可爱的俄罗斯女孩看上去没有什么不高兴的样子，她当然没有认真，只是想小小的邀请一下眼前的男人。  
但是作为女性，那颗天生柔软敏感的心让她感觉到了一样东西。  
他痴迷于一双瞳孔，一双琥珀色的瞳孔。  
他在许多人的身上寻找着那自己不敢直视的爱与欲望。  
她记得伊万在缠绵之中不住的喃喃自语，呼唤着一个奇怪的名字，说想他/她。  
也许是一个外国人呢。  
‘你现在自然是可以头也不回的离开，但当你真的爱上一个人的时候，一定会患得患失，左右为难。’女孩说道。  
‘去找你的小耀吧’她努力的发出了那两个那个对俄罗斯人来讲及其艰难的音节，对伊万微笑着挥了挥手。

\----

伊万此刻才明白了什么叫做患得患失，左右为难。

他不断地告诉自己，两个人都已经有了肌肤之亲了，自己大可以恬不知耻的走上去把他拉到自己的怀里。  
可他害怕，这么做，会把所爱之人推到更远的地方。  
伊万只好贴着王耀的肩膀，默默地跟在后面。  
看着王耀缓慢移动的双腿，伊万知道他的身体内部这会儿一定是撕裂的痛。  
我为什么没能早点发现呢？

伊万不住的鼓励自己，他加快了几步，用手指勾了勾王耀贴在裤缝的手。  
王耀没理他，轻轻别开了手。  
伊万厚着脸皮，环住了王耀的腰。  
而得到只有心爱之人明显的躲闪。  
伊万叹了口气，把手搭在了王耀肩膀上。  
这回终于没有被拒绝。  
可伊万知道这是个属于好哥们的动作。

他道歉了一路，表白了一路，可是王耀一句话都没说。

伊万拍了拍王耀的肩，想做最后的一丝挣扎。  
‘小耀.....可不可以把今天的事情忘了呢。’  
说不定还能当朋友。继续着自己那无望的暗恋。  
王耀停下了脚步。  
‘你在戏弄我吗？’是王耀颤抖的声音。  
伊万不敢去看王耀的脸，他低下头说道。  
‘没有.....’  
王耀回过身，狠狠的在伊万身上打了几拳。  
‘你这个混球，上了我还不打算负责。你想死啊。还一直不停的装可怜。装你老妹啊装。你有我可怜？你们他妈的一个个都欺负我！  
死毛子，我就是做鬼也不会放过你。我要放出晓梅继续追着你跑。啊不，我现在就买个狼牙棒爆了你的菊花让你三天下不了地。’  
王耀的眼睛红红的。  
但伊万知道那不是泪奔的前兆，而是一股子怒气。  
伊万笑了，他虽然也是个标准的理科生，可是比绝大多数男孩细腻太多了  
他当然能看出来现在是个什么情况。  
小耀是在撒娇呀。  
伊万握住了王耀乱挥的手，狠狠的给自己脸上扇了两巴掌。  
‘你在干什么！’王耀被伊万的行为吓到了，他看着伊万脸上红红的巴掌印，没了脾气。  
‘你真是条发情了的疯狗’王耀瞪圆了眼睛。  
可是他还是没继续骂下去。而是用指尖轻轻的按着伊万开始有点红肿的脸颊，琥珀色的大眼睛里写满了心疼和责备。  
‘小耀，我也要来英国啦。’伊万低下头轻声说道。  
‘来什么来，不许来！’王耀狠狠地踩了伊万一脚，想叫他闭嘴。  
伊万笑吟吟的抱住了王耀的肩膀。  
‘来和你结婚，可以吗。’  
‘滚！我拒绝！’王耀别开了脸，不想和伊万对视。  
伊万不知疲倦的呼唤着王耀的名字，低沉而温柔，他慢慢地靠近王耀再一次潮红起来的脸。  
‘我想拿一辈子负责，可以吗？’  
‘....看你表现吧。’王耀偏过了脸，和伊万额头相抵，两个人浅浅的吻在了一起。

夜幕降临。

\----

毛毛：故事写到一半的时候我突然喜欢上了这个一时冲动弄的奇怪设定。后面还会有一个延续的短篇：打关。  
讲述的是两个人在英国参加老王毕业典礼+准备结婚的故事。依旧是烧肉文。  
等我答辩完和实验室基友们打完关就来写！（一千年以后？）


End file.
